Mystery Doors of the Magical Land
by Nibiru-Mul
Summary: Based on the Pokestar Studios film "Mystery Doors of the Magical Land". Prince Nathan is a selfish royal with an attitude problem. He sneers at people who try to win his favor. But when he is stuck in the dimension of Magic Queen Bellelba, Nathan will learn that humility is what must get him back to his world. Please review!
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon or the movie "Mystery Doors of the Magical Land". They are property of Nintendo. I do, however, own some of the specific characters._

_This story is rated K+ for violence and mild language._

_"Mystery Doors of the Magic Land" is a series of movies in Pokestar Studios featured in Pokemon Black 2 and White 2. The basic plot is about a royal brat (your player character) being trapped in an alternate dimension by an evil queen (played by Sabrina). Since it is a rather short plot, I decided that I'd expand it a bit. Most of the characters listed in the cast are my own creations. I'm having them all played by various Pokemon characters. _

* * *

**THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

**MYSTERY DOORS OF THE MAGICAL LAND**

**DIE PFORTEN DES ZAUBERREICHS**

**CAST (all will appear in the story sooner or later)**

Prince Nathan, the presumptuous royal protagonist - Nate

King William, the king of Chatillon - Brandon

Queen Stephanie, the queen of Chatillon - Lucy

Magic Queen Bellelba, the evil monarch of the magical land - Sabrina

Plush Toy / Bune, a living toy who dwells in the magical land - Crandall

Simon, the king's advisor - Thorton

Elizabeth, a girl in love with the prince - Rosa

Irina, the prince's guardian angel - Concordia

Nisroch, the vizier of the evil queen - Will

Laika, the maidservant of the evil queen - Clair

Zebulon, the spirit in the cemetery - Morty

Thalia, the sister of Irina - Anthea

Marilla, the prince's governess - Argenta

Charles, a friend of Elizabeth - Roark

Pantaleon, the Emperor of Rodinia - Norman

Hypatia, the Empress of Rodinia - Fantina

Lycurgus, the advisor of Pantaleon - Juan

Ambrosius, a Rodinian ambassador - Hilbert

Xanthippe, a Rodinian noble - Skyla

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE**

There was a kingdom located in a faraway land. That kingdom was called the Kingdom of Chatillon. It was a lush, green kindgdom, located on a plain around a river that led to the sea. It wasn't too big, though, and was surrounded by three neighboring countries, including the southern Empire of Rodinia, which was at least twelve times the size.

The capital of Chatillon was the city of Couron. It was located near the mouth of the river. It was not that big, with no more than 40,000 people, which was in direct contrast to the million or so people in the Rodinian capital of Arsinoe. Furthermore, Couron looked like a countryesque town, while Arsinoe was a huge city with towers hundreds of feet high.

The King of Chatillon was a man named King William III. He was a tall, strong man with brown hair and eyes. At the time of this story he was forty-three years old. He was accompanied by his wife, Queen Stephanie. She was a lovely queen with black hair and red eyes. She was from a leading noble family. Both of them were skilled in the art of training Pokemon.

The King and Queen of Chatillon had a son, Nathan. He was a boy of average height, with brown hair and brown eyes. He was a handsome young man, but he had quite a bit of an attitude problem. He could also be very selfish. Originally, Nathan had been a nice, calm child, but as he got older he became more and more spoiled. He was mocked by the King's court for his spoiled behavior. Nathan had been placed under the care of Marilla, a governess from a town upstream. She did her best to protect him and guide him on the right path. But Prince Nathan was a wild child. He was unpredictable and could be prone to huge tantrums. By the time he was thirteen, he was actually getting physical with people.

Prince Nathan lived a life of luxury. He had a huge room full of toys, and he had the most comfortable bed you could imagine. His curtains were made from silk imported from one of Rodinia's eastern provinces. Prince Nathan also owned part of the huge menagerie of Pokemon that was in the palace. He really didn't have to do anything, which contributed to his behavior.

King William was concerned about his son's behavior, and he tried to keep him inside the palace as much as possible. This was because Prince Nathan would go into town quite often - sometimes in the guise of someone less important. Sometimes he would harass people, and often he sneered at the poor. The King had Nathan channel his frustration into Pokemon battles, and the prince became a skilled Trainer. King William tried to get help for Prince Nathan, but the young prince seemed to be reluctant to comply with the help he was getting. But King William had other things to worry about too. He was having difficulties with his southern neighbor of Rodinia. Pantaleon, the Emperor of Rodinia, and his wife Hypatia made many visits to Chatillon. According to rumor, the Emperor's chief minister, Lycurgus, was causing problems. There were even people who thought that Lycurgus was plotting a conquest!

Located only a few miles away from Couron was an ancient cemetery. It was partially secluded by mountainous walls. It was the location of numerous graves from a previous kingdom that had existed hundreds of years before. This cemetery was where ancient rulers were buried. One of them was a king named Philo, who was a distant ancestor of both King William and Emperor Pantaleon. Legend had it that a dark spirit named Zebulon wandered the cemetery. He was said to be the servant of Bellelba, a wicked queen who lived in another dimension. It was also said that Zebulon was accompanied by Ghost Pokemon that sucked out the life energy of humans, and they would turn over the energy to Bellelba. As for Bellelba, she was said to be a truly vile force - she had made many people wander into her realm through magical doors and then trapped them in her kingdom. There they would be forced to do Bellelba's bidding.

Prince Nathan was told never to even go near the cemetery. The King's great-grandfather, King William II, had built a wall around the cemetery. The current king had employed guards from the nearest town to keep watch over the gates - to make sure that nobody went in. Some adventure seekers did not listen, though. These people had met grisly fates.

But it is here that Prince Nathan would have the adventure of a lifetime that would change him forever...


	2. The Spoiled Prince

_**A/N:** Here is the start of the story. I hope that you like it__!_

_Sorry I was unable to update this story sooner. I've been kind of busy, and one of those days I wasn't feeling well. But now I'm updating it! I wish I could update every day. But unfortunately I don't have the time to._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: THE SPOILED PRINCE**

Now here begins the story.

At the time this was taking place, Prince Nathan was fourteen years old. He was, of course, quite spoiled now. By now, his family was very concerned about him.

Let's look at the palace first. It was a white baroque palace with many windows and sparkling black roofs. The highest tower was located in the center, and from here you could get quite a view of the surroundings.

Prince Nathan was in his room inside his great palace. His room was large, with yellow walls. The windows had white curtains. The bed was a canopy bed with red sheets and white pillows. The canopy of the bed was also red. There was an carpet on the floor that was made in a country far to the south. It look like one of those beautiful Persian style rugs. There were also chests full of various goods, as well as a desk with a chair, and a mirror.

The prince was lying down on his bed. He was dressed in an ornate blue jacket and white pants. He had a little crown on his head. Prince Nathan was playing with his mandolin. He was composing a song. Prince Nathan enjoyed composing songs, but sometimes he got bored with it and wanted to go out to the town instead.

"This is so boring," said Prince Nathan. He looked outside. "It sure is nice out," he said. "But nothing special. Oh, well. Maybe I'll just go out to the town."

Prince Nathan got out of bed. He put down his mandolin and left his room. He walked down the hall to his parents' bedchamber, where his parents were sitting and talking.

"Hello, Father," said Prince Nathan.

"Hello, dear," said King William.

"I want to go out to town," said Prince Nathan.

King William was unsure if he wanted to let his son out, but he agreed to it.

"Fine," said King William. "Just be careful."

"I will," sighed Prince Nathan.

Prince Nathan left his parents' bedchamber.

"Do you think I was right in letting him?" King William asked Queen Stephanie.

"I don't know," said Queen Stephanie. "I do hope he doesn't mess up again."

"I'll get one of my advisors to keep an eye on him," said King William.

"Very well then," said Queen Stephanie.

Prince Nathan left the palace. In the meantime, King William called his advisor Simon into the room. Simon was a black-haired man clad in a blue uniform. He had a bit of a dorky voice, which was fitting considering he could be very square.

"Simon," began King William.

"Yes, your majesty," said Simon.

"I have a command to you," said King William. "Prince Nathan is going into town, and I wants you to keep an eye on him. I want you to make sure that he is not going to get into any trouble. After all, he is getting pretty impertinent, and I am deeply concerned about his behavior."

"To hear is to obey," said Simon. "I will do as you command."

Meanwhile, Prince Nathan had entered the town of Couron. He was trying to walk through the town with its many people. However, he was not going to show the best of manners towards the common citizens. Instead, he would be rather rude. Let's see what he would do to a young man who was standing in his way...

"Hey!" Prince Nathan said to the bystander. "You're in the way! Move it!"

Prince Nathan shoved the young man aside.

"Jerk," said the young man.

Prince Nathan then marched into town, looking proud as he walked. But what he was completely unaware of was that Simon was following him.

Next, the prince noted a bunch of children eating some lollipops. Prince Nathan saw that one of them had a watermelon-flavored lollipop - his favorite. The prince walked up to the little girl who had it.

"Cough up the lollipop," said Prince Nathan.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" asked the little girl.

"I'm the prince," said Prince Nathan. "You can see it from my crown. I demand you give me the lollipop."

"No," said the little girl. "Buy your own!" She quickly took a bite into her lollipop to show that Prince Nathan didn't want her germs.

"Fine!" said Prince Nathan. "See if I care!"

The prince stormed off in anger.

Eventually, the prince came to the open market. He was looking for something to eat. Eventually, he saw a juicy green apple, so he decided to take it. He took a bite out of it and started to chew it. But of course, this would not go unnoticed...

"Stop! Thief!" said the merchant.

"What?" asked Prince Nathan.

"You'd better be able to pay for that," said the merchant. She looked at the prince with a mean look.

Prince Nathan slammed some money on the cart. "Here!" he said. "TAKE IT, LADY!" He walked away.

"I don't care if he's the prince," said the merchant. "He better learn some manners."

Luckily, Simon did not see that. He was caught in the crowd.

As Prince Nathan walked down the streets, he came upon a girl who appeared to be about his age. This girl was from a poor family. She had brown hair tied in cinnamon buns with long Sailor Moon-like pigtails. She was wearing a plain servant's dress. In her hands was a Purrloin. Prince Nathan ignored the girl at first, but then he saw her.

"Who are you," said Prince Nathan, "and why do you keep staring at me?"

"My name's Elizabeth," said the girl. "I've seen you in town a lot. It's just that...I've never gotten to meet you. I really like you."

"You like me?" said Prince Nathan. "Of course you do! After all, I _am_ a prince."

"I just want to say," said Elizabeth, "I really hope we can see each other again."

"But you're a commoner," said Prince Nathan. "Look at your clothes. They're so plain and ornery. My clothes, on the other hand, are flashy and expensive."

Prince Nathan looked down at the Purrloin. "Who's this?" he asked.

"That's Sacha," said Elizabeth. "He's my cat. I take good care of him."

"I'm sure you do," said the uninterested prince.

"Listen," said Elizabeth, "I know a lot of people think you're a brat, but I don't. I think that deep down, you're a very nice guy. I think you should show it more often." Elizabeth smiled and gave the prince a friendly look. Then she heard her mom call out for her.

"I hear your mom calling," said Prince Nathan.

"That's her, alright!" said Elizabeth. "I have to go now. I hope I can see you again!" She walked away.

"Like I need to hang out with a commoner," scoffed Prince Nathan. He then looked at her as she left. "Still, she's the first person outside of my family who's said something nice about me. The first person in a long time. I think I should keep her in my mind. But then, people might not think of me as so great. Despite that, Elizabeth _is_ nice. I _should_ see hear again."

Eventually, Simon caught up to Prince Nathan.

"I heard you talking to that girl," said Simon, "and I heard you being rude."

"What else is new?" asked the prince.

"Of course," said Simon, "the king won't like your rudeness, but I think he knew that you were going to do it. On the other hand, I'm glad that you were being nice to that peasant girl."

"She seems to like me," said Prince Nathan.

"Shall we go back to the palace?" asked Simon.

"Sure," said Prince Nathan.

The two went back to the palace.


End file.
